


101 Abominations

by BloodyDruddigons



Category: Til Morning’s Light
Genre: AU-Everyone is revived, Annoyed Erica, Constance is a nosy shipper, Crowes isn’t evil anymore, F/M, Mild angst at beginning, Overenthusiastic Victor, Post-Game, Pregnancy, Set in the future, Stepmonsters, Very Post Game, but he’s still kind of a prick at times, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDruddigons/pseuds/BloodyDruddigons
Summary: It had taken a little while, but Erica was now mastering life in the mansion on Hamilton Road with her husband and 100 “stepmonsters”. What was one more child?...except #101 is a human, and that meant waiting 9 whole months.





	101 Abominations

“How many times have we tried, again?”

“It’s been two whole years, now...”

“I’m starting to think I’m cursed.”

“Mathilda, don’t say that! I... I know we’ll find a way, soon. The doctors haven’t given up on us yet, and neither will I!” Victor wrapped his arms around Mathilda tightly, looking straight into her eyes. “One day it will happen. We just have to keep trying.” At this, Mathilda let out a faint chuckle.

“I’m starting to suspect that you want a child even more than I do.” She smiled to him, making him grin back. “My dear, you haven’t the slightest inkling of how badly I desire one.” He held up her chin with one hand, before leaning in for a kiss. Every word he said there was, of course, absolutely true. For as long as he had been married, he had dreamed of starting a family someday. Even with all the trouble the two had in attempting to conceive, Victor refused to give up hope. After all, the mansion’s nursery was finally complete, so everything else was in order. No, he would not succumb to despair just yet.

This was before the ritual had cursed him, however. Himself mortified by his wretched undead form, Victor ceased contact with Mathilda, absolutely certain she would recoil in horror, or even fail to recognize him. The one time he did encounter her confirmed his assumptions; her shriek was heard for miles. She never returned to the mansion after that.

Eventually, the day of Mathilda’s death arrived, then the day Victor received news of it.

And that was the day he succumbed to despair.

* * *

“...Victor?”

“...”

“Victor!”

At the sound of the voice, Victor snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Erica standing at the lab’s entrance, arms crossed and with an expression of concern on her face. “You’ve been staring really hard at your... project... for the last two minutes. What’s going on?”

“I’m... just very focused on it - “

“It’s on fire.”

Victor winced at the realization that it was indeed up in flames.

“...So it is.”

He extinguished the fire and turned back to Erica. “I’ve been pondering something. It’s not worth your concern, though I appreciate it.” Erica wrapped her arms lazily around her husband’s neck and kissed his cheek. “You’re sure about that, honey? I don’t want you to get sick with anxiety again. Remember that little incident on our wedding day?” ...Ok, so “incident” was putting it politely. Very politely. The morning of, clouded with fears of anything and everything that could go wrong, and excitement over what would happen if everything went right, Victor was shaking like a leaf. As soon as Erica came down the foyer stairs in that dress - oh, heavens, _that dress_! - Victor began stuttering uncontrollably, so much so that it took Crowes’ hand to shut him up. He kept an appearance of a nervous wreck (**only** a nervous wreck) during the vows, but as soon as the couple broke the kiss, Victor spectacularly passed out with one fell _plonk_ on the hard wooden floor. For hours afterwards, he was so dizzy that he couldn’t see straight. Thankfully, Erica actually found that day rather amusing, if not hilarious, and Victor managed to recover in time for the wedding night. Still, his wife was right, matters turned quite ugly when his nerves got the better of him.

Like the past few days, when Erica had completely eluded him. “I’ll be fine with regards to that. However, you, my dear, have had me worried sick! Why have you been hiding as of recent?” Erica lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “Do you really not see it? You’ve already left the bed by the time I wake up, you miss breakfast, and you appear far more tired than usual! Not to mention I can never find you, no matter how hard I search! What is this, the first we’ve spoken in five days?”

Erica’s eyes lit up at his question. “OH! Right... I’ve... actually been meaning to tell you about something.” “Hmm?” “I... haven’t been feeling well the last couple of days, honestly. See, well... you remember that night we, um, y’know, in the ritual room?”

“Of course...” Oh yes, he remembered. He was not going to easily forget a night like THAT, much less Crowes’ fury when he had found out their shenanigans had defiled the ritual podium. “What about it?”

“Um... I think you finally got me pregnant. ...Yeah. So, we’re gonna be parents! ...I think.”

What she saw next exacerbated her concern. “Um, hello? You ok? Earth to Victor!” Yet once he was finished staring at her like a deer does at headlights, he rushed to embrace her, laughing almost manically in delight. “Erica, my dearest! If this is true, I can’t thank the stars enough! At last, a child!” Victor stopped abruptly at the sight of a buster raising his eyebrow. “A new child, Gerald. Of course we’re not abandoning you. In fact, spread the word around to your siblings: You’re all going to have a little sister or brother, a human one this time!”

Upon observing Victor proceed to passionately kiss Erica, the buster awkwardly excused himself from the lab.

Victor buried his head in the crook of his wife’s shoulder, eyes welling up with joyful tears. “I’ve been waiting over two centuries for this... and only when we married did I regain any spark of hope. Who would’ve thought we’d succeed on the first try!”

Erica scratched her head. Didn’t he have a wife before the ritual incident? Maybe... no, she wouldn’t ask, in case it was too personal a question. Victor wasn’t exactly the sanest person in the world when she first met him, and Erica soon figured out that a lot of it had to do with his wife, though she was still in the dark on the details. His mind may have healed immensely since he and Erica fell in love, but even so, she wasn’t going to bring up any traumatic memories if she could help it. Instead, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a small purr from Victor. “Maybe we performed a ritual that night without knowing it,” Erica teased. Drying his tears, Victor laughed and kissed his wife once more.

“If we did, I’m glad this is the one that worked.”


End file.
